Question: $\dfrac{9}{4} - \dfrac{5}{12} = {?}$
$ = {\dfrac{9 \times 3}{4 \times 3}} - {\dfrac{5 \times 1}{12 \times 1}} $ $ = {\dfrac{27}{12}} - {\dfrac{5}{12}} $ $ = \dfrac{{27} - {5}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{22}{12}$